The present invention relates generally to the field of computer-aided design (CAD). The present invention relates more particularly to systems and methods for synchronizing three-dimensional CAD models and two-dimensional drawings created from the three-dimensional CAD models. The present invention relates more particularly still to systems and methods for automatically creating two-dimensional drawings from an annotated three-dimensional model.
CAD modeling software is used to design and represent three-dimensional (3D) parts for use in a variety of different industries (e.g., automotive, manufacturing, industrial, commercial, etc.). Typically, a design engineer will create a 3D model using CAD software. The associated drawings are generally created as a two-dimensional (2D) representation of the 3D model. The 2D drawings may be linked to the 3D model, but are stored as a separate document (e.g., a separate data file). The 2D drawings often contain additional information that is not included in the 3D model. For example, product manufacturing information (PMI) is often provided only on 2D drawings and is not included in the 3D model.
In many implementations, 2D drawings must be compliant with various drafting and custom organization standards in order to qualify as “formal” drawings. The standards for formal drawings can vary based on the intended use of the drawings, the industry associated with the drawings, or other entity specific standards that are generally followed by an organization or group. Drawings that do not comply with these standards are classified as “informal” drawings.
Typically, creating a formal 2D drawing from a 3D model is only partially automated and requires significant manual work to complete. Each time 3D model is revised, the formal 2D drawing may need to be revised as well. Revising a 2D drawing can be difficult, time-consuming, and can introduce errors into the 2D drawing. For example, revision errors can cause the 2D drawing to become out-of-sync with the 3D model, thereby creating significant issues in properly documenting and representing the product configuration defined in the 3D model.